The Secret Cherry Assasin
by SasuSaku2995
Summary: Summary Inside. Promise this is good. Couple Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, and NejiTen. Rating may change. Rated T for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Chapter 1 ~ The Mission

Description:

Sakura Haruno is sixteen years old and is secretly a ninja vampire hunter. Her codename is Cherry Assassin. Doesn't sound too threatening, but don't think she's not dangerous. Her fellow ninja vampire assassins are Ino Yamanaka (Codename: Princess), Hinata Hyuga (Codename: ShyFly), Temari No Sabaku (Codename: FanSlayer), and Ten Ten (Codename: BunSlinger). They are after the so-called evil: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Sai, and Shikamaru Nara, who are a band of Ninja Vampires. The only way they can do that is disguise themselves as helpless humans and infiltrate the Ninja Vampire Gang's School, Kahona Academy. Sakura is the last one to show up. When she arrives the girls initiate Operation: Assassin Massacre. But will the girls be able to go through with their mission or will they fall for these evil creatures of the night?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together, Naruto and Hinata would be together, Ino and Shikamaru would be together, and Ten Ten and Neji would be together. I only own the plot of this story, so don't sue me! Thanks! Onto the story!

The Fury Five Squad consisted of the amazing and feared ninja vampire hunters: BunSlinger (TenTen), FanSlayer (Temari No Sabaku), ShyFly (Hinata Hyuga), Princess (Ino Yamanaka), and their feared-by-all leader, Cherry Assassin (Sakura Haruno). It had been months since they had a mission, and they were bored.

"When do you think Director Tsunade will give us another mission?" TenTen asked Sakura.

"Whenever she deems that no other squad can handle the assigned mission." Sakura answered.

"Why does the Director treat us like we are defenseless humans?" Temari asked.

"Maybe it's because, oh I don't know… we're the best in the business and she doesn't want us to die on some plane-Jane assignment?" Ino answered sarcastically.

"Still. I-I would ha-have to a-agree with Ten Ten and Temari." A nervous Hinata answered.

All hell broke loose between the four ninja-vampire hunters. Over with Sakura…

**/* Sakura's P.O.V. */ **

'_Will they just shut up? They're giving me a headache!'_

Sakura felt a presence that wasn't one of her four team mates, but she knew it was one of her fellow hunters. She opened her eyes to see agent Shizune standing in front of her.

'_What did I do now?'_

"Operative Haruno, the Director needs to talk to you and your squad."

Sakura sighed and looked at Shizune as she asked,

"right away or…?"

"She told me as soon as you could get them to stop fighting." Shizune replied.

Sakura smirked, and replied with a sly smile,

"Tell her I'll be there soon."

"Hai." Then, Shizune flash-ran out of there.

Sakura turned to her arguing friends,

"Girls! Shut up! Let's go!" Sakura yelled over them.

"Where are we going forehead?" Ino asked.

Sakura sent her a glare that sent a shiver down Ino's spine and everyone took a healthy step back from Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura." Ino said.

"It's fine. But we need to go, NOW. The Director wants to talk to us."

"Yeeeesssss!" All four of Sakura's team mates yelled.

"Let's go." Sakura said.

The only thing they left behind was a lingering smell of flowers and a puff of smoke.

About fifteen seconds later…

***/ Tsunade's P.O.V. /***

*knock* *knock*

"Enter."

I watched my Fury Five squad walk in and stand in front of my desk.

"You wanted to see us, Director?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes. Hyuga, please go close the door."

"Of course, Director."

After Hinata closed the door, I motioned for them all to sit. Everyone did, except Sakura. I gave her an annoyed glance.

"I'd rather stand, Director."

"Fine. How do you all feel about having a mission?"

Four of the girls said, "YES!"

Sakura looked me in the eyes after she shot her team mates a disappointing look. Then she asked me with precision,

"What's the rank, what's the level of clearance for the information along with the mission, how many targets are there, and how long will this mission take?"

The rest of her team mates looked disappointed with themselves. Probably because they finally realized that's why I made her the leader of their squad, because she's the one who asks questions before jumping head-first into a mission. I smiled at Sakura.

"It's an SSS-ranked mission, level of clearance is twenty-three, five targets, and it may take up to six months maybe even a year. Now do you want to take this mission?"

"Err…" Ten Ten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata muttered.

"I will." Sakura said.

"So will I" answered the rest of Sakura's squad.

"Ok. Now that you all have accepted this mission there's no going back."

"We're ready Director." Sakura answered for all of them.

"All right… Now here's what you need to do…"

Two hours later…

"Whaaat?" All of them screeched.

"No going back now girls." I grinned at them all.

"Fine." They all answered.

"But who's going to leave first?" Temari asked.

"Well, FanSlayer, you can go first. Then a day later, Princess will follow you to your destination. Two days after Princess has left, ShyFly will leave to join the two of you. Three days later BunSlinger will follow after ShyFly. Finally, five days later, Cherry Assassin will show up. You four will treat her how you would any new girl, but you four will stay together, at ALL times. You all have had your things packed for you, and your individual target's packet will be found on your bed in your room. I suggest you all go say your good-byes, read up on your targets, and get some sleep."

"Hai!" All five operatives answered.

"Dismissed."

"Arigato."

"Haruno."

"Hn—?"

"Stay behind; I have to talk to you."

"Of course."

The rest left.

"Haruno, I chose you to go last because you have an extra mission, and you can't tell your team mates."

"Ok."

An hour later…

***/ Sakura's P.O.V. /***

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Director. I'll try not to be a disappointment."

"That's all I could ask for." As I went to take my leave, I heard "—Sakura…?"

"Yes…?"

"Be careful."

"I will… Sensei."

Director Tsunade smiled and I disappeared in a puff of smoke and cherry blossoms. About thirty seconds later I appeared in my room and read my two files. Before I fell asleep, I turned the only thing I had left of to remind me of my family, a picture of my parents, and I said,

"I will find out which ninja vampire killed you and I will finally get my revenge."

Then, with the image of my parents in my head, I fell into the dark abyss where dreams occur.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thanks! Hope this isn't a total fail of a story. Please R&R! Betas needed and wanted! No Flames please. But I will accept cookies, they are delicious!


	2. Chapter 2 Infiltration

Chapter 2 ~ Infiltration

**Disclaimer: **

Sakura: Why me?

SasuSaku2995: Because I said so.

Sakura: *sweat drops* ok… SasuSaku2995 does not own Naruto Uzumaki or any of the characters, manga, or anime; she only owns the plot of this story. If you sue her, my Fury Five Squad and I will go Ninja Vampire Assassins all over your asses! \

SasuSaku2995: Yay! Onto the story!

***/ Temari's P.O.V. /***

It has been two days since everybody, except Sakura, have shown up. I have already identified and attempted a conversation with my target. I need to write in my mission log. So I shall proceed to write the following in it:

_Mission Log Entry #1:_

_FanSlayer has identified her target who she has nicknamed 'LazyGenius.' Attempted conversation yesterday with the target at 08:00 hours when she knew her fellow operatives were watching her back. Found out target likes to watch the clouds, favorite color is green, hates annoying fan girls (X), likes to hang out with his best friend Choji Achimichi, and his other best friends, namely, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Sai. Operative FanSlayer has tried and will continue to try to get LazyGenius's attention, gain his trust, and become one of his so-called 'allies' or 'friends.'_

_ End of Log._

I look over at agent Princess and see that she is writing in her Mission log as well.

***/ Ino's P.O.V. /***

_Mission Entry #1:_

_ Operative Princess has identified her target who she has nicknamed 'EmotionlessPainter.' Operative Princess attempted contact with target at 09:00 hours when I knew my fellow operatives where watching my back. Found out that he likes to paint, smiles with no emotion, likes hanging out with his friends, and hates fan girls._

_ End of Entry._

***/ Sakura's P.O.V. /***

As I walked up to Kahona Academy, I took another tug at the school-issued uniform's skirt, sighed and took one last once-over of myself in the reflective glass window. I looked ok but I needed to adjust my wig. My wig gave me long, black hair, which I had pulled back into two low-pig-tail braids. Tsunade said the more innocent I looked; the less likely they were to suspect me. I had to wear a stupid disguise because my hair was a dead give-a-way of who I actually was. Finally, I entered the building as I said quietly to myself (and into my coms unit),

"Targets' safe house has been securely infiltrated. Let Operation: Assassin Massacre, begin."

Then, I said mostly into my coms unit so my fellow operatives could hear my next words,

"Happy Hunting Girls."

I smiled as I walked into the cafeteria and every guy stared.

Author's Note: So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to rate or review it? Then click that button right there!


End file.
